


Dad， it's your fault

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin proposal to Obi-wan, Divorced Anakin, Ex-wife Padme, Happy Ending, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Short & Sweet, senate Leia, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 轻松向大家都活着，只有爱情的美好，没有黑暗面的悲伤～快乐是大家的，bug是我的
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 当老爸为了求婚而奋斗的时候，
> 
> 儿子找了个走私犯

Anakin正在经历自己人生的艰难时刻，他对着镜子不停的练习如何自然的向人求婚，镜子上贴着他和亲爱的master的合影。

“亲爱的Obiwan Kenobi 你愿意改姓Skywalker吗？”他跪在地上手里举着一个黑色的戒指盒。

然而通讯器里面传来了前妻无情的嘲笑，Padme不得不短暂的停下自己手里的工作，再次指导他。

“你不觉得有些过分吗？”

Anakin低头小声的说道“你说的对，要我改姓Kenobi也是可以的。只要他愿意跟我结婚。”

“哦，Ani”Padmé揉着太阳穴“我说的不是这个，你们才互相坦白两个月，你这样会吓到他的。”

“但是他说他爱我，我已经等了这么多年了。”Anakin叫喊起来，Padmé说的这种可能让他有些焦虑的在地上转圈。

“Ani，Ani，Anakin“Padmé大叫起来，迫使他安静下来“看在上帝的份上，你就不能慢慢来吗？”

“Sorry”Anakin低下头，看着手里的戒指，他无法抑制自己的情绪，那种激烈的浓郁到窒息的占有欲。

Padmé叹口气，她非常担忧Anakin的状态，于是安慰道“Ani，也许我们应该先试探一下Obiwan的态度。”

“你说的对”Anakin显然有些言不由衷的丧气，他的肩膀都耷拉下来，充满了沮丧。

“我明天就会到达科洛桑了，如果你愿意的话，我是说，我可以帮你试探一下Obiwan的态度。”

听到这句话，通讯器另一端的Anakin显然重新充满了希望，他终于露出了笑容。

“所以现在，请你先让我把这些文件处理完。”

“好的Padmé，我会热烈的迎接你和孩子们的。”

爸爸是大骗子，luke暗自想，他从来没有热烈的欢迎过我。

如果没有obiwan叔叔在，他可能甚至都找不对我坐的飞船。

Luke始终觉得爸爸的欢迎是那么的不真诚，他高大英俊的爸爸在他们下飞船后匆匆忙忙给了他和姐姐一个欢迎的吻，就拉着母亲离开了。

爸爸答应他带他去开飞船的，现在就连Obiwan叔叔也不接他的通讯器呼叫，而他的双胞胎姐姐去找奥加纳议员参观议会厅了。

Luke独自一个人在科洛桑转悠，他在下层不起眼的地方发现了一个公共停机坪，一架破破烂烂的飞船正停在那里。

只有两个船员在做日常维护，Luke好奇的走了过去，他很久没有见到这样破的飞船了。

Han solo 第一眼见到Luke心里绝没有什么旖旎的幻想，那是因为他第一眼看到的是Luke胸前的挂坠，纳布贵族的标志，这个年轻的孩子说不定能帮上自己的忙。

当Han看到他的脸时，他的想法又变了变，这个美丽的少年能帮自己很多忙，比如在床上。

于是当Luke走过来的时候，他脸上带着那种痞气风流的笑容，单手拄着起落架帅气的站在那里，赤裸裸的眼神上下打量着luke。

“Hello Kid，想参观我的飞船吗？”

“你叫这块废铁飞船吗？”美丽的少年说话倒是很强势，他抱着双臂摇头。“我甚至怀疑他能不能飞起来。”

Han吹了个口哨，挑起眉看着他“敢跟我打赌吗？Kid，这绝对是你遇到的全宇宙最快的飞船。”他猛地凑近到Luke身边，小声的说“最快的”Chewbacca应声在后面吼了一声。

Luke一点都没有多想，他只是歪着头思考了一下要不要相信这个穿着邋遢中年人，那种孩子气的神情让Han不由自主的笑了起来。

“你怕我是坏人吗？诱拐你？”Han大笑起来，他帅气的一个翻身跳上飞船，装作不经意的漏出自己腰间的能暴抢，他自信这些充满冒险和刺激的事物对与年轻的贵族男孩有着致命的吸引力。

“我是怕你的飞船掉在半路，”Luke回应到，

“只要一个标准日，就可以往返塔图因”Han站在船舱里，轻松的拍拍他的老伙计。

“吹牛”Luke被这种夸张的说法逗笑了，他说，“即使你输了，看样子你能输给我的也只有这块烂铁。”

Han居高而下的看着他，目光里充满了得意和势在必得的狡猾。

“Kid，相信我，你输定了”他看着Luke带着好奇和嫌弃走进千年隼，那种狡猾的笑容越加深重。在飞船的舱门完全关闭后，他的笑容已经完全变成了目标到手后的得意。

“赌你的一个吻，怎么样？”

Chewbacca站在停机坪上，嗷——

（Han 你这个见色忘友的家伙，一定会有报应的。）


	2. Chapter 2

Luke疑惑的从窗口看着站在地面上怒吼的Chewbacca，“你不要带上你的同伴吗？”

Han熟练的启动操作板，道“Chewie？哦，他是我的家人。”

Luke显然更加疑惑，他瞪大了眼睛在Chewbacca和Han之间来回打量，所以他不是抛弃了同伴，而是抛弃了家人吗？

“这是他的休息日，我不能让他在飞船上加班。“Han伸手绅士的比划了一下，“Kid，我劝你找个地方坐好。”

Luke以前也是开过飞船的，不过都是小型飞行器，虽然这艘船破了点，但他的体积起码算得上个的。

能如此近距离的参观飞船驾驶，还是让他很兴奋。

他甚至可以坐在副驾驶上，要知道爸爸的副驾驶总是坐着Obiwan叔叔，这两个人是都不会把座位让给他的。

Han推动启动杆，侧过头看到Luke正摸着操作板配合他打开了飞船的防护罩，那天真透明的眸子闪烁着少年单纯的开心。

“第一次操作飞船吗？”Han问道，声音尽量低沉柔和了点。

“嗯”Luke给了他一个羞涩的微笑，“母亲觉得飞船对于我还太早了。”

“你多大了？”

“18”

Han夸张的比划了一下，对于这种过度的保护显然不屑一顾“要是我会说太晚了。”

Luke认同的点点头“爸爸很小的时候就是优秀的飞行员了。”他非常爱自己的母亲，觉得她是银河系最好的妈妈，但在飞船这件事上，显然并不是很认同她的观点。

“可能是因为爸爸的飞船总是坠机，母亲害怕我出事。”

Han大笑起来“说的没错Kid，想学会开飞船就要先学会坠机。”

他感觉到Luke正带着一些崇拜的目光看着他，于是毫不害羞的转过头直视少年的眼睛，那种青涩纯洁的赞美让他非常受用。

这个孩子成年了，Han心想，就是他今天没有成年我也不怕犯罪。

他伸出手，抓住了Luke摆在椅背上的左手，在他意识到自己其实在卡油之前说道：

“Kid，你想坐在我这里试一下吗？”

这样的诱惑深深吸引着他，Luke甚至没有意识到直到自己在主驾驶位置上坐下，Han这个老男人也没有放开自己的手，而他心里只是充满了感激和欣喜。

也许Han并不是表面看上去那样不靠谱，而是个内心善良又大方的船长，即使破了点，有谁会让刚见面的陌生人驾驶自己的飞船呢。

Luke仰起头给了Han一个真心实意，充满了感激的笑容，Han看到了他可爱的小虎牙。

希望咬人的时候不那么疼。

Han帮着他挪动座椅，调低了椅背，方便自己能从后面环抱着娇小的少年，握着那双过于娇嫩的手腕控制双臂，他贴近Luke的后背，方便自己的下巴抵在少年柔软的头顶。

“要这样，先按这里”

好似情人的低语，Han对自己成熟低沉的声音向来非常满意，这种屡试不爽的伎俩会令任何星系的情人着迷。

Luke兴奋的听着他的教导，认真的记着每一个按键的功能和步骤，他渐渐感觉到那种温柔的诱哄性的声音从头顶慢慢的转移到了自己耳边，湿热的气流吹在自己的耳朵和后颈上。

这让他有点说不出的羞涩而慌乱，无法再继续规矩的操作，Luke有些怀疑Han在戏弄自己，他猛地回头，差点亲到贴在自己脸庞的Han。

“What？”Han直起身，皱着眉问道，那种表情完全是正经的讲师被学生打断后的不耐烦。

Luke为自己的粗鲁感到后悔，Han是个好人，自己竟然对他产生如此荒唐的想法。他急忙道歉道“抱歉，我想可能我太紧张了。”

Han耸耸肩，“没关系的，第一次都是这样”他在Luke肩上拍了拍，并把手继续放在了那里“不要怕，有我呢。”

Luke低头没有说话，他能感觉到那只手的宽大有力，把自己瘦小单薄的肩膀完全的包裹在掌心里，让人可以从那手掌上感受到信赖和依靠，他偷偷的看了一眼Han，对方正一本正经的检查着飞船的参数——这个老男人，还挺英俊的。

当然，比不上我爸爸的。

“你要去塔图因有事吗？”Luke努力想转移一下话题。

“有点工作上的事情”Han放开了他，把飞船调到自动驾驶模式后走到船仓里给自己倒了杯酒。

“工作？”

Han想了想，给Luke也倒了一杯，他端着杯子走过来递给Luke，回复他一个瘪嘴的笑容“运输员，做点货物运输工作。”

“哦”就在刚刚Luke还觉得这是种自负讨厌的表情，而现在，他微微红了双颊，别开眼睛低头抿了一口酒。

“不过你放心，会很快的，只是交货而已，我们还是会按时赶回来的。”Han笑道“不会让你妈妈着急。“

Luke被酒味呛的咳嗽了两下，略有些堵气的说道“你放心，即使赶不回来我也不会真的要你的破船的。”

Han挑起眉，从他手里抽走酒杯——显然Luke并不会喝酒，他拍了拍Luke的后背，说道“没有关系的，我是真的会得到你的吻。”

Luke抬头看着他，微微张开嘴，似乎对Han的话有些惊奇，他拿不准Han是在开玩笑还是说真的。

Han低着头看着他，那种笑容看的他心跳加速，从来没有人跟他开过这种玩笑，除了喝醉了的Leia也从来没有人真的吻过他的嘴。

在少年自己都没有意识到的情窦初开时，这样心思乱套胡思乱想时，Han附身过来，那个略显坚硬带着辛辣酒味的嘴唇触碰在了他的嘴上。

Han亲吻了他，这种突如其来的动作，在他回神之前又突然结束，Luke甚至没有来得及作出任何的反应。

“这次不算，Kid，这是我自己拿到的。”

“嘿——”Luke羞红着脸跳了起来，他感觉自己受到了羞辱，但心里却并不真的觉得生气，更多是手足无措的慌乱，他装作凶狠的喊道“你是个无耻的流氓，等下了飞船我会让我爸爸把你抓起来的。”

Han躺在沙发上，高高的敲着脚，他满意的闭着眼忽略了少年的叫喊。

只是个吻而已，真是个孩子，等你上了我的床，你爸爸会想杀了我的。

Han得意的想，

全宇宙想杀了我的爸爸比Chewie的毛都多，我还不是好好的活着。

Anakin站在窗前看着科洛桑漫天的飞船打了个喷嚏，他正焦急的等待着Padme回来。

只要议会结束，晚宴上Padme就会帮他打探Obiwan的态度。

如果他不同意呢，如果他不想结婚呢？Anakin心想，我就要跑到穆斯塔法跳进岩浆里，让他永远都后悔失去了我这么优秀的伴侣。

但他又想，不可以，如果我离开的话，Obiwan很快就会跟其他人在一起。

那些苍蝇一样围绕着他的人，Anakin差点抓碎手中的盒子，我不会让他们有机会跟obiwan表白的。

Obiwan只爱我一个人，他对我是特殊的，他怎么会拒绝我，他舍得拒绝我。

这么多年，在我做了很多过分的事情后，他不是依然同意跟我交往。

Obiwan是我的，他只能是属于我一个人的。

我会让他同意带上戒指，Anakin心想，

唯一有资格跟他的名字联系在一起的，只有Anakin Skywalker，他灵魂的、唯一的伴侣。

Leia进门的时候，看到的就是玻璃上爸爸英俊却狰狞的面孔，在他回头的一瞬间，Leia吓的倒退了一步。

“哦，爸爸，你吓到我了。”她坐在沙发上，把手里的书放下。

Anakin走到沙发这里，轻轻摸了摸女儿洁白的脸蛋，“抱歉Leia，爸爸在想一些事情。”

“Jedi的任务很困难吗？”Leia眨着大眼睛看着他，这样的关心让Anakin的心中充满了歉意和柔情，他亲吻了一下女儿乌黑的头发。

“是的Leia，谢谢你的关心”

Leia扶着爸爸的胳膊安慰他“爸爸你一直做的都很棒，你是我心中最伟大的Jedi Master。我相信你完成一切困难的任务。”

Anakin对女儿的赞美来不及骄傲，他刚刚上扬的嘴角就被下一句话拉了下来。

“但是爸爸，Obiwan叔叔是不会跟你结婚的。”

“你说什么？”Anakin的眉毛一下子皱了起来，他松开了Leia的手，棱角坚硬的下颚绷紧，眼睛里开始闪烁金色的光芒。

尽管父亲的愤怒十分令人害怕，Leia还是坚持说下去，“爸爸，你是个好Jedi，但真的不是个好伴侣。我一点也不奇怪Obi叔叔的决定。”

“Obiwan跟你说了什么？”Anakin猛地站起来，他深褐色的袍子形成了巨大的黑色阴影，将Leia完全笼罩在了阴影中，有那么一瞬间Leia甚至感觉到原力中产生了黑色的影子。

“Obi叔叔没有说什么，只是刚刚我们在说结婚的Jedi在圣殿里的居住问题。我听到他跟Master Windu说不需要给他换房间，因为他没有结婚的打算。”

“那是因为他还不知道我要向他求婚。”Anakin的怒火稍稍减小了一点，他坚信师父是因为羞涩而不想主动公开恋情。

Leia并不想继续激怒爸爸，但她也不想老爸这样满怀的幻想被Obiwan当场浇灭，还是应该给他预警。

“爸爸，你有没有想过可能是因为Obi叔叔觉得你并不是适合结婚的成熟伴侣。”

Anakin叫到“我已经四十多岁了，养大了两个成年的孩子，他难道还觉得我是个孩子吗？”

Leia翻了个白眼，就凭他现在梗着脖子油盐不进的样子，确实是个长不大的孩子。

“是妈妈养大了我们，当然Obi叔叔也有份，爸爸你大多数时候是在帮倒忙而已，你难道不记得自己炸毁我做了几个月的奥德朗模型，还在教Luke光剑的时候差点砍掉他的手吗？”

“那都是过去的事情了。”Anakin小声嘟囔着。

“那是去年才发生的事情。”Leia无奈的说道，“爸爸，Obi叔叔肯跟你交往都是我们觉得神奇的事情了，请你千万不要把他吓跑了。”

Anakin的面孔闪过瞬间的犹豫，继而他再次坐下来，把小女儿抱在怀里，一边抚摸着她的肩膀一边说道“不，Leia。只要我想要，Obiwan都会给我的。”

Leia抬起头，心中充满了对Obiwan的同情和对父亲的绝望，她无法理解Obiwan那样优雅迷人，充满人格魅力的Jedi大师为什么会跟她这个幼稚暴躁的父亲在一起。

——可能因为是自己养大的，不想让他再出去祸害别人了。

Leia看着父亲空洞出离的眼神，突然想起了另一件事。

“爸爸，你看到Luke了吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin刚刚抓起通讯器，大门被推开了，Obiwan跟着几位绝地大师一起走了进来。

还没等Obiwan开口说话，Anakin瞬间就扑过去抱住了他。

“Master我好想念你”

Depa大师有些好奇的问道“我们不是在开会前才刚刚分开。”Qui-Gon低头笑了起来跟Shaak大师交换了一下眼神，他们都隐约猜到这两人间发生了什么，但并不打算说出来。

“你把我一个人留在这个又饿又冷的地方好久。”Anakin在师父的脖子上使劲的磨蹭，他急需要感受到爱人的体温和带着湿热的香气。

“是你自己说不要去参加这种政治会议的。”Obiwan叹气道，不用看他也能感觉到原力中弥漫着绝地大师们的聊侃，“你能不能先放开我。”

“会议进行的顺利吗？”Leia走过来跟Qui-Gon大师问好。

“是的，Leia，我们正准备叫你们一起去晚宴。”

Kit Fisto大师那双大眼睛盯着身边依然抱在一起的师徒两人，保持着那种迷之微笑“他们真是圣殿里感情最好的师徒。”

Depa大师把手插到袍子里，不认同的皱起眉，继承自Windu大师的严肃与规矩让她并不认同师徒之间这种过度亲密的举动。

“Master Skywalker已经出师二十多年了。”

“对于师父来说，他的徒弟永远都是孩子。”Shaak大师温柔的提醒她，“永远有值得他学习的地方。”

Qui-Gon摸摸鼻子，故意咳嗽了两下提醒那两个家伙，这种拥抱的时间也有点长的过分了。

“爸爸”Leia忍不住敲打着爸爸厚实的肩膀努力把他从Obiwan身上扒下来，“我们该走了。”

“好了Ani”Obiwan对着Qui-gon尴尬的笑了一下。

Anakin放开爱人的时候很想给对方一个吻，但被略带嫌弃躲开了。

“爸爸，你真让我丢脸。”Leia抚着额头小声说道，她小心的看了一眼正在跟Obiwan交谈的Shaak大师。

Obiwan竟然拒绝了我的吻！

然后若无其事的当着我的面跟Shaak大师说笑，

Anakin感觉到刚刚沾染的Obiwan那种甜美迷人的气息在迅速消散，这种抓不住的感觉让他非常的失望与紧张。

Qui-gon沮丧的叹口气，他得意的Obi确实还需要学习，起码在如何教育一个正常的徒弟这件事上，Obiwan差的还是有点远。

Anakin再次拿起的通讯器的时候，有点意外的发现Luke的定位竟然到了塔图因。

“Leia，你弟弟说起过要去欧文那里吗？”

Leia灵巧的把头发在耳朵上盘好，虽然有点出乎意料，但她并不觉得这是多么奇怪的事情，毕竟Luke很喜欢Shmi的新家庭，没有爸爸悲催的童年阴影，他还是很喜欢在欧文叔叔的农场里玩耍的。

“好吧”Anakin放下通讯器，仗着自己的体型优势强行挤到正在谈话的Obiwan和Depa大师中间把他们分隔开。

当然，他很快把Luke的事情抛到了脑后，毕竟一个带着光剑的少年，能在自己的老家出什么事情呢？

实际上，Luke刚下飞船就被能爆枪抵住了后腰。

“嘿，Boba。”Han看上去还是那个玩世不恭的样子，他摊了摊手，似乎完全没有跟这个穿着曼达洛盔甲的赏金猎人对峙的意思。

“你看上去脸色不错。”

Boba没有心思听这个家伙废话，他把Luke的通讯器拽下来扔在地上，继续检查Luke身上是否有其他武器。

“小心你的枪，你不知道这个纳布孩子有多值钱。看到他的项链了吗？”Han比划了一下“有了他贾巴的任何手下都可以毫无障碍的出入多个贸易星球，没有人会查纳布贵族的飞船。”Han抱着胳膊站在那里，看着赏金猎人拽下了Luke的项链，他想继续诱劝这个赏金猎人跟自己合作，似乎他是来跟自己做买卖，而不是贾巴派来抓自己回去领赏金的。

“我有个主意，你带我去见贾巴，然后我们把卖这个小家伙的钱对半分了怎么样？”

Luke瞪大了眼睛难以置信的看着那个男人，他竟然想把自己卖给那个赫特人，所以他是故意骗自己来塔图因吗？

Luke恨不能立刻用光剑在他身上捅个洞。

“Boba，Come On， 我们合作的话一次就能把贾巴答应你的赏金赚回来。”Han挑眉对着Boba歪头示意了一下，

“你知道千年隼，全宇宙最好的走——哦，Shit”

Han低头骂了一句，他不用仔细看也知道Boba手里拿着的是什么，这是完全出乎他意料之外的“大惊喜”。两人瞬间紧张起来，Boba后撤了一步，抓起枪对着Luke的脑袋开火。

Han几乎是下意识的闪身到飞船的起落架后面，拔出枪为Luke作掩护。刚刚被少年愤恨目光弄的有一丝丝愧意的走私犯，看着Luke快速的闪避枪击后略有些狼狈的滚到身边，Han伸手把他从地上抓起来，挑着一侧眉毛神情恶劣的说道：

“你竟然是个Jedi。”

“你竟然是个骗子。”

“嘿，我告诉你我要去塔图因送货的。”Han心想，只不过你就是货物而已。

“该死的走私贩”

Luke还嘴道，虽然他对Han充满了恼怒，但现在显然不是算帐的时候。

Boba的火力十分迅猛，两个人藏在起落架后面只能是暂时的躲避。

Luke在Han的掩护下小心的探头看了一下，光剑被扔在离他不远的地上，而自己的通讯器已经在双方交火中炸了个粉碎。

这下完了，他心想，绝地长老会肯定会发现我偷跑出来了。

伸手用原力抓到了光剑，Luke一脚把Han踢到了Boba的射程范围内，趁着Boba对他猛烈射击的空档挥舞着光剑抵挡高能枪，迅速的跑上起落架跳上了千年隼。

舱门慢慢关闭，Han完全没有想到他会这样做，几乎是完全暴露在攻击下的他无力招架Boba的攻击，他立刻扔下枪，跳起来抓住已经半关的舱门，灵巧的从夹缝间跳进来跌落在船舱地板上。

还没等他从捡回一条命的万幸中回神爬起来，嗖的一声，蓝色的光剑已经架在了自己的脖子上。

Han伸手向后抹了一把头发，他故作无奈道“你们Jedi都是这样对待救命恩人的吗？”

“是我救了你”Luke说道，但Han毫不在意的爬起来，完全没有把他的光剑放在心上的样子。

“我知道，Kid。没有时间争论这种小事了，我们现在非常危险。”Han走到墙边打开武器箱，给自己的枪安好弹夹。

Luke从窗子里看到Boba骑上了飞艇似乎准备离开，他冲着Han叫到“他已经走了，立刻启动你的飞船，我们离开这里。”

Han显然不准备这么做，他快速的把各种小型武器装备在身上。

“那可不行Kid，现在要是走了，Han Solo这个名字恐怕就会再一次被全宇宙的赏金猎人追捧了。”他走过来，把一个新的通讯器扔到Luke怀里，弯下腰凑在少年苍白的脸边聊侃道“可能Master Jedi的脑袋并不值钱，但是我的——”他抓着Luke的手让他抚摸了一下自己的脸，弯起嘴角笑道“——非常值钱。”

Han在操作台旁边重新启动千年隼，他招呼着Luke过去并把他按在了主驾驶座位上。

“记得我刚刚教你如何驾驶吗？”

“你想做什么？”Luke疑惑的抬头看着他。

“当然是去解决掉这个麻烦，”Han说着把手里的枪转了个圈，利落的插在腰间的枪套里。

Luke歪着头看着他，眼神里充满了异样的情绪，他从来没遇到过这样的人，自负到认为自己一个人可以解决掉被赫特人通缉的麻烦。

“我从来没见过你这样愚蠢的人。”他喃喃道。

“不，宝贝。”Han指导Luke在离贾巴宫殿不远的岩石后停好飞船，调整了一下自己的通讯器，“你从来没见过我这么自信的人。”

Luke有些茫然的看着他转身离开，他有点犹豫自己到底要不要帮这个可恶的走私贩，Han突然回身带着那种潇洒轻快的笑容说道：

“不要担心小Jedi，我会让你按时回到科洛桑的。”

————————TBC——————————


	4. Chapter 4

爸爸其实是个西斯吧，Leia心想。

明亮热闹的共和国晚宴大厅里，竟然有这样不和谐的存在，黑色的原力笼罩着anakin的周围，不论他走到哪里人群都会自动散开。

Leia亲眼看到当anakin 带着巨大的怨气靠近长老会大师们的时候，Yoda大师拄着拐杖飞快的移动双腿，跑的比windu大师都快。

只有仁慈的母亲padme还愿意上前跟他说两句话。

Obiwan端着杯子走过来，他低声的问道“Leia亲爱的，Ani究竟在搞什么？”

Leia在要不要把这件事告诉obiwan上犹豫了0.1秒，然后说道“我想他是怕你拒绝他的求婚。”

两人对着扶额叹气，Leia那双明亮的眸子忽闪着，她很直接的问道“Obi叔叔，你会跟他结婚吗？”

Obiwan有些尴尬的摸了摸胡子，“Leia，当你到我这个年纪就会发现爱情跟婚姻其实完全是两回事。”

Leia说道“我想我爸爸是永远不会明白了，没有婚姻的约束，他现在嫉妒每一个靠近你的人。刚刚satine女士跟你说话的时候，我都怕他爆炸了。”

Obiwan笑起来，“相信我leia，他在原力纽带里已经跟我爆炸过了。”

“所以你把他屏蔽在精神屏障外面了？”Leia瞬间明白老爸这种怨气是来自何处了。

她回头看着母亲正垫着脚抚摸父亲的头发柔声安慰他，这对前夫妇的感情依然如此的好，估计很快会传出两人复合的谣言了。

“所以我老爸最后会疯掉堕向阴暗面对吗？”

Obiwan差点没忍住哈哈大笑，他冲着向他招手的奥加纳议员比了个手势，在leia的肩上安慰的拍了两下“相信我，有我在就不会有那么一天的。”

奥加纳议员侧身对靠在沙发上的obiwan说道“也许你该去跟skywalker大师说两句话。”

“让我离开我亲爱的朋友们吗？——不，谢谢了”Obiwan当然感觉到了那种炽热的目光，只是他刻意忽略不去想，每当他转头跟satine说话的时候，都能感觉到精神屏障上来自anakin猛烈的攻击。

嫉妒可不是jedi应该拥有的品格。

“说真的，我刚看到他跟padme在说话，也许skywalker大师的感情遇到了波折。”奥加纳议员真诚的说道，恐怕现在晚宴上所有的人都希望有人能把skywalker大师带走。

Satine对于奥加纳这种无比大条的想法感觉好笑，好几次她故意把手搭在obiwan的胳膊上，就是为了试探anakin究竟在为了什么恼怒。

“也许我可以去跟他谈谈。”Satine说道。

“你在试图发动战争吗亲爱的？”Obiwan翘起腿舒适的仰在沙发背上，“虽然他看上去是个成年人，但我跟你保证，你会感觉像是不会说通用语一样。”

“我会很多种语言，”Satine笑道，“你不觉得我去很合适吗？”她优雅的转动了一下脖子看着趴在沙发背上的asoka，“你知道skywalker大师在为什么苦恼吗？”

Asoka有点呆滞的叼着一根勺子在吃冰淇淋，她一点也不想去掺合自己师父的感情问题，不过刚刚倒是在沉寂已久的师徒纽带中听到了师父的召唤。

——Asoka，我准备向obiwan求婚了

——？？Skyguy你在想什么？

——Jedi委员会现在并不禁止结婚。

——天呢，你打算怎么让他同意，像现在一样天天哀怨的盯着跟他在一起的所有人吗？

那种隔空而来的阴沉目光让她哆嗦了一下。

——师父，你真的越来越过分了。几年前你还说只要他肯承认爱你，哪怕把你埋在沙子里都可以的。别傻了，结婚这种事情obiwan大师不会同意的。

——Obiwan究竟对你们说了什么？

——Skyguy，不要那么幼稚。当年他年轻冲动的时候都没有娶satine女士……

Anakin打断了她，愤怒的转身离开了，在一声巨大的摔门声后，大厅里恢复了热闹喧哗的景象。

Satine重新拿了一杯酒，她看着asoka僵直的眼神说道“你又跟他提起了我对吗？”

Asoka撇撇嘴，挖了一勺冰淇淋放在嘴里，“他应该面对现实。”

奥加纳议员在情感方面可能稍微慢一些，但他的观察力一点也不差，在jedi大师们过分猜想anakin的心理的时候，他注意到了asoka手上闪动的通讯器。

Han完全没有想到，他在贾巴地洞一般的宫殿里来回穿梭躲闪的时候会看到luke的身影。

不知在哪里过了一夜的少年脸色有些苍白，他似乎在岩石里打过滚，浑身上下沾满了细碎的泥土。

没有了那件宽大的白色外袍，少年那种纤细精健的腰身被jedi的制服勾画的非常立体，他弯着腰躲闪着枪击，一边操作着通讯器。

Han抱着他的腰闪躲道一旁，搂着怀里的人说道“嗨，我们又见面了”

“相信我我并不想。”

Luke发现他肩膀受了伤，他用左手举着han的枪击毙了几个雇佣兵。

连他自己也想不通，明明已经可以离开的，忘记这个愚蠢自大的走私贩，让他们在这种利益的争斗中自生自灭才是jedi应该做的事情。

不应该让他吻我的，Luke有着纤长睫毛的眼睛低垂着，他有些后悔。

“特意赶来救我吗？”Han看着luke紧张的表情笑着问道，“我以为你们jedi不会管这种走私贩的闲事。”

“如果你继续说这些胡说的话。”

Han扶着luke的肩膀站起来，在他的角度只能看到一个倔强又柔顺的头顶，如果在死之前没有睡到这个kid，他想必是不会甘心了。

“这样不是解决的办法。”Luke小声说道，“你竟然傻到激怒他们。”

Han习惯的耸肩，拉扯伤口剧烈的疼痛，他依然做出轻松的口吻说道“可笑的jedi和平主义。Kid，在有人要杀你的时候，能做的只有先开枪。”

Luke并不是很认同这种观点，他本来想反驳一下，但抬头就看到了han被血染红的右肩，即使真的很痛，在那种真诚担忧的目光下，Han还是咧着嘴笑了一下。

“这都不算什么。”

Luke白了他一眼，他并没有忘记这个家伙想把自己卖了的事情。“我早晚会跟你算帐的。”

Han低着头看着他，不由自主的笑了起来。

“如果我们回到科洛桑，我可以约你出去吗？”

Luke咬着下唇，他的脸微微泛起苹果色的红晕，眼睛也控制不住的来回转动。

“我先要救你离开这里。”

两人推开大门的时候，刺眼的阳光照射过来，数十架能爆枪对准了他们，贾巴挪动着肥大的身子抽着烟斗，他眯起浑浊的眼睛看着两人。

“嘿，贾巴，我正要来还你的钱，只不过被稍微耽误了点。那并不是我的错，你知道的。”Han放开luke的搀扶，尽量站直身子，他向着端枪指着自己的boba歪头眨了下眼。

贾巴颤抖着身子，发出了闷沉的笑声。

“Han Solo，你一直都是我认识最好的走私贩。”

“听我说，我会双倍奉还你的，三倍。”Han感觉到身后的人上前来抓住了他的胳膊，他努力大叫道，“杀了我的话，你的钱就没有了。”

贾巴扭动了一下短小的上肢，喘着粗气低笑。“我曾经非常信任你solo，但你回报我的只是一堆麻烦。”

“Better Than Nothing，”Han说道“想想吧，贾巴，如果jedi派人来找他，你的生意就做不下去了。”

贾巴低声的笑着，比划了一下“让你继续活着才会让我的生意做不下去。”

“把他们带到沙海扔下去。”

Luke被手铐在背后，他的光剑被身后的人抽走“你现在应该谈条件的，”Luke对贾巴说道“这将是你最后一次犯错。”

塔图因的太阳一向过于炎热，两人被捆住了手站在飞艇上，身后的雇佣兵用枪抵着他们的脑袋。

Han抬头看了看，Luke则盯着对面贾巴飞船上一张破烂的桌子，那上面放着他的光剑。

“告诉你有计划。”

Han低头看着luke，“当然，你知道我们现在跳下去的话，并不会立刻死亡。撒哈克会慢慢的在肚子里把我们消化掉。”

“听上去不是什么好事。”Luke被阳光晃的睁不开眼睛。

“是的，所以我有个非常好的建议。”Han笑道，“等到了撒哈克肚子里，就继续我们的约会怎么样？”

Luke被他的玩笑气到，他没想到死到临头这个家伙还是这样的不正经，“与其跟你这个混蛋约会，我宁愿的快点面对死亡。”

Han笑起来，他回头对着戴着头盔用枪对着自己的雇佣兵挤了下眼睛 “嗨，听到了嘛？你可永远也约不到这种男孩。”

那人用枪怼了他一下，示意他安静。

Han干笑了两声，他低声说道“看我的手势蹲下”，Luke猛地回头看着他。

Han还没来得及做出进一步的解释，就见到对面飞船上响起嘈杂的叫喊和爆炸的声响，巨大的橙色火焰从贾巴的飞船上升起来。许多门客尖叫着慌不择路的掉下飞船，被撒哈克的触手拖进洞里。

他立刻下意识的按着luke的头强迫他趴在飞艇的甲板上，身后响起了一阵扫射和尖叫。

“Kid，我不会问你做了什么的”Han大叫，他身后的手铐不知什么时候解开了，没等他起身去帮luke松开手，就被luke再次推到在了地上。

少年灵巧的跳起来，穿过正在交火的人，顺手操起地上掉落的枪干，把操作着飞艇的雇佣兵砸下了飞艇。

“Han你这个老无赖，”兰多摘下雇佣兵厚重的头盔，把手里的枪扔给他，“我怎么也没想到你这次会找一个jedi。”

Han说道“所有美丽都值得尝试。”

他还没有站起来，就被飞艇剧烈的摇晃摔在了甲板上，“他在干什么？该死的。”兰多紧紧抓着栏杆防止被甩进那个长着触手的撒哈克大洞里。

“Jedi的方式。”Han在风中大喊，他们很快靠近了贾巴正在燃烧的飞船，他看到luke毫不犹豫的纵身跳了过去。

兰多站稳后把han拽了起来“祝他好运。”他挥手示意手下把飞艇开离这个濒临爆炸的危险物体。

“不——”Han叫到“靠近他，我必须把他带回去。”

兰多拽着他吼道，“你发什么疯，这个破飞艇如果现在爆炸的话，我们都要去喂那个该死的怪物了。”

Han推开前来营救自己的好友，艰难的跳上那个摇摇欲坠即将断裂成两半的飞船。

他在混乱的人群中找到luke的时候，少年正抓着光剑艰难的在摇晃的地板上跟boba对峙。

Luke借着飞船的一下剧烈倾斜，猛地越过来从背后敲晕了boba，让他顺着倾斜的甲板滑倒了飞船的另一边，他并没有想到han会追着自己跑到这里来，一边躲闪着空中四射的飞船碎片和甲板上四处滑动的雇佣兵和门客，他跌跌撞撞的扑倒han面前。

“Hello There，今天过的怎么样？”Han笑着把少年的细腰拽到自己怀里，受伤的肩膀在重压下再次流出鲜血，在一片狼籍的尖叫和爆炸物燃烧轰鸣的破旧飞船里，两人似乎找到了一种相依为命的感觉。

“比往常还要糟。”Luke这次并没有躲避，他拽过han的衣领，第一次主动捧着他的脸给了他一个深情的吻。“我恐怕爱上了一个混蛋。”

“不错”Han挑起眉点头，“看来我表现的还不错。所以，现在，愿意跟我去约会了吗？”

Luke笑起来，“我爸爸会杀了你的。”

Han艰难的用拿着枪的右手推开散落的杂物，他推着身边一块一人多高的金属板子作为掩护，跟luke抵抗雇佣兵的射击和掉落的杂物，慢慢的向门口移动。

“爆炸也会，但我还是来救你了。”Han顺手把板子推了下去，他回身抱住luke。

“嘿，是我回来救你。”Luke不满的说道。

两人向下跳去，兰多带人驾着那个飞艇在正下方接住了他们。

“Luke”Luke起身伸出手跟lando握了一下，

“Lando Calrissian”Lando的眼睛忍不住盯着han的左臂，鲜血几乎染透了整个胳膊。

一声巨大的爆炸声响起，贾巴的飞船被炸的碎烂。

“What’S The Shit?”Han看着掉在飞艇上的板子道，“碳冻仓，”他嘲讽的看着lando“你停的再偏一点我们两个就掉进去了。”

Lando摊手“不是它就是撒哈克的嘴里。”他说道“我们得赶快离开这里，千年隼在哪里？”

“在贾巴的宫殿西边。”Luke接到。

Han靠着栏杆坐在地上，任凭luke熟练的解开他的衣服给他包扎伤口，他问道“你在我离开之后就下船了？”

Luke不解的抬头看着他，Han叹了口气闭上眼睛“我想它现在应该在科洛桑了。”

给他包扎的手停滞了一下，Luke突然想起han离开之前的话，他说会让自己按时回到科洛桑，所以他给千年隼设置了自动驾驶模式，宁愿一个人独自留在塔图因的地洞里冒险吗？

这种意识让他的心变得更加柔软了，虽然他是个油嘴滑舌的混蛋，但他确实对自己很好。

“很好，老韩，你这个混蛋把我叫过来困在了这里。”Lando抱怨道。

“嘿，我怎么知道兰多男爵会坐别人的飞船。”Han反驳道“你现在打扮的像一个逃犯。”

Lando白了他一眼“难道让全宇宙都知道我在赫特人手下救一个走私贩吗？”

空中传来飞行器的声音，Lando跟他的手下立刻举枪戒备起来，Luke抬头看到小型飞船上越来越清晰的标志——属于jedi的图样越来越清晰。

“是asoka大师，”他的心终于放了下来，示意lando放下武器。

失血过多加上阳光的暴晒让han有些眩晕，他用手遮着阳光抬头看了一眼慢慢靠近的飞船，拉住了正要站起来的luke，温柔的伸手抹去他脸上的血迹和尘土。

“不可思议，我竟然输了。”

Luke听到这句话笑了起来，那种属于少年的天真与阳光的气息瞬间驱赶了机油和血迹的腥臭味，他那双明亮闪烁的眼睛微微颤抖着，带着一种羞涩的喜悦和汹涌的热情。

“你可以留着你的船。”

Han似有不悦的抓着他的肩膀，“我好像从来没说过要把千年隼输给你。”

Luke愣了一下。

“除了那块破铁，我不知道你还有什么能拿出手的东西。”

“哦，Kid，我不是跟你说过，”他把luke的手放在自己脸上，带着他回忆昨天分别前的画面“——我的命是非常值钱的。”

“现在，它是你的了。”

Lando抱着胳膊站在旁边看这两人接吻，他对han这种敢于泡jedi的行为不知道是该赞叹还是该同情。

按照以往的经验来看，Han是百分百会渣掉这个少年的，被全宇宙的赏金猎人通缉对于han来说还不够刺激，他现在又招惹上jedi了。

这次他没想到的是，泡jedi的报应来的快多了。

Lando虽然见过不少jedi大师战斗的场面，但原力锁喉这种功夫他还是第一次见。

以至于他没有在第一时间反应过来，被挂在空中的han是发生了什么。

好几个声音同时响起来——

“爸爸——”

“抱歉，Luke”

“Anakin”

“无耻的走私贩”


	5. Chapter 5

科洛桑的夜里，总是充满了音乐和五彩的霓虹灯，川流不息的飞船带来那种嘈杂低沉的白噪音。

Anakin独自站在停机坪上，空荡荡的平台显他的身影更加阴郁而悲伤，但他并没有等太久，就听见了r2转动的声音，来人已经站在了他身后。

“Ani，你这样非常不礼貌。”Obiwan责备道，“你是个jedi，即使你再不开心，也应该学会控制自己的情绪。”

“那你呢？Obiwan，你有在控制自己的情绪吗？”Anakin回头，看着比较小的多的老师父，并没有那种想象的疏离和恼火，Obiwan平静而温和的看着他。

“这么多年来，你已经折磨的我快发疯了。”

“折磨你？”Obiwan皱起眉。

“是你，就是你让他们都来反对我。”Anakin叫起来，他每次站在师父面前就又变成了那个年轻冲动的孩子。

“你告诉他们每一个人，不想跟我结婚。”

“Ani。”Obiwan头疼的上前想拉住anakin。

Anakin激动的躲开了，他的眼睛里微微泛红，带着明显的不信任和恐慌，“我该想到的，你只是怕我堕入黑暗面才答应跟我交往的，是长老会命令你这样做的是不是？”

Obiwan简直说不出话来，他感觉自己的脑子就要跟不上anakin这种莫名其妙的胡说八道，“Anakin，你在胡说些什么？”

“你一直在骗我。”Anakin愤怒的推开obiwan的手，他向着自己的飞船走过去，“我不需你这种虚假的爱。”

“Anakin”Obiwan高喊道，他甚至无法分辨究竟是什么更让他生气。

究竟是anakin的不信任，还是对自己无法抛弃他的绝望。

——你到底想要怎么样，Obiwan在纽带中问道。

然而他并没有立刻得到回答。

这种怒火来的快去的也快，还没等关上舱门，Anakin的气就完全消散了。

他颓废的跌靠在船舱上，用手拄着头，后悔自己刚刚幼稚的赌气行为。

他竟然说obiwan并不爱他，还说了那些荒唐可笑的理由，

Obiwan怎么可能不爱他，明明是因为知道自己被深爱着，他才敢做出这种伤人的举动吧。

现在应该怎么办？Anakin全然不知道了，他试探着在纽带里凑近obiwan的精神，但却不敢再靠近了。

他害怕看到obiwan伤心失望的内心，更害怕他会因此——

为了准备求婚而看的小说在anakin的脑海里起了作用，Satine还在晚宴上，万一伤心欲绝的obiwan转身娶了旧情人怎么办？

美丽单身的女爵比他这个有过婚史的穷光蛋看上去顺眼多了，她不会在房间里堆满脏兮兮的机械零件，不会跟他就长老会的决议吵架，也不会把没洗的袍子满地乱扔，她甚至可能再给obiwan生一个属于他们的孩子。

Anakin被吓坏了，他本能的在纽带里大声呼唤起obiwan的名字，跳下飞船跑向依然站在停机坪上的老师父，然后成功的摔倒在了obiwan面前。

“I’M Sorry, I’M So Sorry Master。不要离开我，求你，不要离开我。”Anakin带着哭腔大喊，狼狈的爬起来抱住obiwan的小腿，像小时候每次做错了事情一样，Obiwan弯下身子沉默的把他抱在怀里。

“Ani，你为什么不直接问我呢？”

Anakin抬起头看着他，似乎没能理解他的话。

Obiwan摊开手，那个anakin一直揣在怀里的黑色小盒子不知什么时候到了他的手上。

“你愿意跟我结婚吗？”Anakin的声音犹豫，脆弱，小心翼翼地试探着，他的手紧张的抓着obiwan的后腰，那僵硬冰冷的动作完全暴露了他的本心。

在等待了三十多年后，这段感情终于迎来他期盼的终点。

他看着obiwan的眼睛，在这样的黑夜里，科洛桑最最幸福耀眼的光芒映射在他温柔的瞳孔上，

Obiwan是属于我的了，完完全全的，心甘情愿的。

“我爱你master”

Anakin的声音终于恢复了平和宁静，他抱着老师父的脖子，在焦虑了这么多天后，终于能够舒畅的长出了口气。

——现在，我要说服他跟我去蜜月旅行。

Obiwan在纽带里听到了他的想法，就像很多年前听到anakin持续不断的告白，几个月前听到anakin叫喊着想要求婚一样。

得寸进尺，永不满足的anakin，总能得到他想要的。

他在anakin的事情上，永远无法找回自己的理智，

——能让人保持理智，就不是真正的爱。

这样温馨的画面没有持续很久，Asoka跑了过来。

“嗨，你们在这里。”

Anakin一点也不在乎的咧着嘴角傻笑，他刚把戒指小心的套在obiwan的左手上，正反复的亲吻。

Asoka有些尴尬的想离开，Obiwan注意到asoka的表情有些不自然。

“发生了什么事情asoka？”Obiwan问道。

Asoka有些尴尬的掏出通讯器，她本来是想悄悄离开的，但现在的情况让她不得不出卖luke了。

Obiwan把anakin从地上扶起来，三人一同看着播放的淡蓝色画面。

Luke没有穿外袍，似乎是躲在一个狭小的船舱里，“Asoka，我在塔图因的赫特人这里惹上了点麻烦，我可能需要你的私人帮助。”

“我现在把定位发给你，”Luke低下头似乎在躲避什么，“千万不要让yoda师父知道。”他说完迅速的关闭了通讯器。

Obiwan挑眉看着anakin，他还真是有个一样爱惹麻烦的儿子。

“贾巴，那个赫特人的黑道商人。”Obiwan说道“Luke不知道怎么惹上了他。”

他转头对asoka说“赶快去吧，Master Asoka，我们不会告诉别人的。”

而anakin现在心情不错，他充满了有生以来最为满足的得意与喜悦，有浑身的喜悦没有地方舒展，能去报复一下老奴隶主顺便展现一下自己对儿子的关心似乎是个好选择。于是他说道“Asoka我跟你一起去。”

他万万没有想到，幻想中父慈子孝，跟儿子并肩作战的美丽画面并没有出现。

反而是在一条破旧肮脏的飞艇上，有一个该死的、下流的走私贩，竟然在亲吻他的儿子。

他的手还放在luke的屁股上。

——我要掐死他，

这是anakin心理的唯一想法。

感谢原力，Asoka心想，Obiwan一起跟过来了。

平静——这个词对于obiwan的生活来说实在太难得了，他正站在自己房间的客厅里主持新一轮的家庭会议。

房间里还摆着一个已经使用过的碳冻仓，显然一个高大的人影被冻在了里面。Luke坚持认为虽然他被碳冻了，但也有资格参加这次会议。

与之前的每一次几乎都是一模一样的情景，与其说是家庭会议，不如说是一场骇长的obiwan争夺战。

Padme不停的诉说着孩子自由发展的重要性，她温柔的责备anakin那种强硬独断的态度，用那种柔和理智的声音劝说obiwan站在自己这边。

“干涉孩子们的恋爱是错误的，孩子们爱上谁不是他们的父亲可以控制的。”Padme看着低头沉默不语的luke温柔的抚摸了一下他的脑袋。

“Padme，就是因为你总是不同意luke开飞船，才会让他被这个人渣骗走。”

“嘿——”Luke不满的叫到。

Anakin一边偷偷的观察师父的表情一边说道“我真难以想象，你们竟然为了这个无耻走私贩开家庭会议指责我。”

他怨气满满的看着obiwan，求婚成功的第一天夜晚，他竟然被obiwan从床上推了下来，只是因为他碳冻了那个走私贩。

——我不是你最爱的宝贝了吗？Anakin在纽带里问道。

——从来都不是。Obiwan回答到。

“爸爸，这是我自己的选择，我已经是个成年人了，你不觉得我应该有自己的空间吗？”Padme不停的点头，在选择伴侣这事情上她表现出了对孩子的尊重和理解。

“很难相信有这么幼稚的年轻人。Padme，你亲眼看到这个家伙亲吻了leia。难道这还不能说明问题吗？”Anakin说道，他向着obiwan比划着努力证实自己并不是无缘无故的。

“我说了爸爸，那只是个误会，这个可怜的家伙刚从昏迷中醒过来，以为我是luke，他甚至叫着luke的名字。”

Obiwan看着anakin暴躁的屋里打转“你听见了ani。”

“那只是他的伎俩而已，这种每天在银河系底层闲逛的老男人都是感情的骗子。他们就喜欢骗年轻单纯的孩子，原力啊，Luke我并不反对你恋爱，但你应该看清楚对象。”Anakin踢了一下碳冻仓，对着obiwan换了种略带讨好的语气说道“我们可以把他送给赫特人，Master，Problem Solved。”

“Ani”Obiwan无奈道。

——你不是很担忧我们跟赫特人的关系吗master，一举两得的好办法。

——Ani，你不能把儿子的男朋友送去给犯罪分子。

——他自己就是个罪犯。

——他只是个走私贩，准确的说这是门生意。

Anakin哼了一声转过头，显然并不打算妥协，按照他以往的作风obiwan毫不怀疑他真的会说到做到。

“爸爸，你要是把他送走的话我就再也不理你了，”Luke挡在碳冻仓前面激动的叫起来，

“你要因为这个家伙抛弃自己的爸爸吗？”Anakin感到自己的内心受到了儿子极大的伤害，这让他不由自主的靠向了obiwan寻求安慰。

“本来就是你的错，爸爸，都是你的错。如果不是你忙着跟obi叔叔求婚，我就不会在科洛桑闲逛遇到han。”

Padme回忆了一下时间线，好像确实是这样的没错，于是她也侧过头盯着anakin。

“你不能自己求婚成功了，就阻止儿子谈恋爱，Ani，你不觉得有点双标吗？”

Anakin完全靠在obiwan身上，他伸手从后面抱住了obiwan的腰，似乎受到了极大的惊吓一样试图躲在他身后。

“我也这样觉得，”Leia像极了母亲的表情带着温柔的谴责“无论如何你也不应该把他碳冻上。毕竟这一切都是因你而起的爸爸，你应该给他一个解释的机会。”

Obiwan有些头疼的摸着下巴，戒指微凉的触感让他突然对身后的人充满了同情，“所以……”他斟酌了一下词语。

“爸爸，都是你的错。”Luke坚定的说道，他跟anakin如出一辙的倔强眼神让obiwan觉得有点好笑。

Padme和leia齐齐点头，本次家庭会议的结果看来是出来了。

“Ani，你应该跟luke道歉。”Padme说道。

Anakin把脑袋埋在obiwan的脖子上装死，“你至少应该先把han放出来。”Obiwan拍了拍他抱着自己的胳膊。

“Master你也觉得是我的错吗？”Anakin哼着声问道，他生怕惹恼了师父，毕竟在婚礼没有举行之前，他还是害怕obiwan会跑路。

“我并不觉得你跟我求婚是个错误。”Obiwan说道。

Anakin的表情变得温和了，他低头微笑起来，用力亲吻了一下obiwan的脖子。

“好的，Master，都听你的。”

Leia和padme对视了一眼，还是只有obiwan大师才知道如何对付这个最难缠的skywalker。

Qui-Gon从外环回来的时候带回了送obiwan的新婚礼物，他为没有参加上两人的婚礼表示遗憾。

“需要遗憾，你确实。”Yoda大师敲着拐杖咯咯咯的笑起来。

Windu大师则捂住了眼睛“简直是共和国的一场灾难。”Depa大师沉重的点了一下头附和。

Qui-Gon很好奇究竟发生了什么，但似乎大家都不打算说，连一向温柔的shaak大师只是笑着摇头。

Kit Fisto大师表示，嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻。

这让他更加好奇，于是在圣殿走廊上拦住了开会的jar Jar Binks，这个善谈的冈根人倒是很能说，不过显然他只关注在婚礼上吃了什么，对其他事情并没有什么印象。

“所以现在他们两个去度蜜月了吗？”

“是的，Misa听说是个走私贩赞助的。”

Qui-Gon觉得自己离开的这几个月确实错过了好多事情，终于他在共和国议会遇到了跟奥加纳议员在一起的leia。

“Qui-Gon大师，你终于回来了。”Leia激动的拥抱了他。

“我一回来就听说了很多事情。”

Leia尴尬的问道“是关于我爸爸畏罪潜逃的传言吗？”

Qui-Gon故作知晓的看着她。

“相信我，等他回来母亲会教训他的。毕竟我们为了重新装修圣殿付了很大一笔钱。”Leia叹气“爸爸已经越来越猖狂了。”

“我以为他跟obiwan结婚以后会收敛一些。”Qui-Gon问道。

“并不，”Leia优雅的翻了个白眼，“他现在已经确信无论做什么obiwan都不会离开他了，还有什么能阻拦他呢？”

“所以那个走私贩是怎么回事？”

“Han，哦，”Leia叫到“你不会想到的，我爸爸把luke的男朋友卖给了赏金猎人boba Fitt。”

Qiu-Gon觉得自己有点跟skywalker一家的新闻脱节了，“我上次听obi说他不是已经把那个人从碳冻仓里放出来了。”

Leia从来没有想过有一天要跟jedi大师解释这件事，“不，不是的，这已经是第二次了。”

Luke在chewbacca的帮助下，把han从碳冻仓里拉出来，Han哆嗦着伸手摸索着他的手臂。

“Luke，Luke是你吗？”

“还会有谁跨越半个银河系来救你呢？”Luke笑起来，Chewbacca低声吼了一下（我——）。

“该死的，我以为有了第一次的经验会好一点。”Han努力尝试着控制自己的身体站起来。

“抱歉han，都是我爸爸他的错，他总是这样不讲道理。”

“没有必要道歉。”Han的眼睛满满恢复了视觉，尽管难以控制自己的表情，他依然颤抖着笑起来。

“他给了我全宇宙最好的甜心。”

两个人抵着额头低声笑起来，“你那天应该先敲门的，”Luke红着脸抱怨道，“我和leia经常一起过夜。你不知道那天你爬上床的时候我们受到了多大的惊吓。”

“要不是obiwan叔叔在，你早就被爸爸砍成人棍了。”

Han抱怨的叫了一声，他活动着僵硬的手脚，在chewie的帮助下慢慢站起来，“他以为我睡了你们两个。”Han说道“我倒是总想试一下双胞胎是什么感觉。”

Luke在他胸前捶了一下，把他推了个踉跄“嘿，你不要太过分，Leia是我妹妹。她是不会喜欢你的。”

“那么你呢？”Han抓住了他的手，没有让他收回去，“我记得有个jedi跟我说过他爱我。”

Luke羞红着脸想把手拽回来。

“然后他每天宁愿跟自己的妹妹睡在一起也不来找我。”逐渐恢复的han开始恢复他那种戏虐的调情。

“那是因为爸爸和obi叔叔就住在隔壁。”Luke小声说着，他的头越来越低快埋到自己的胸里了。

“现在只有我们两个了。”Han拽着他的手，把他拉到怀里，顺着这个带着冰冷水汽吻把luke压倒在地，伸手解开他的腰带。

Chewie适时的叫了一声（我还在这里呢，现在是三个人好吗？）。

都是爸爸的错，Luke在最后跟这个走私贩滚到一起的时候，恼羞成怒的想着。

“阿嚏——”Anakin打了个喷嚏，他强行把半睡半醒的obiwan翻过来面对着自己问道“是不是你在心理骂我。”

“Ani，我向你保证如果我想骂你的话绝对不会憋在心里的。”

Anakin怀疑的看着他，苦于没什么证据放弃了，他重新把人抱在怀里轻轻的抚摸着obiwan的后背。

“我倒觉得很可能是padme，你炸毁圣殿的维修费都是她出的。”

Anakin哼唧了几声表示反对。

“也有可能是leia，可怜的孩子。”Obiwan重新闭上眼睛准备接着睡觉。

“是luke，”Anakin再次把怀里的人摇醒，“绝对是这个臭小子。”

Obiwan不想在为一个喷嚏而说什么，他给了anakin一个温柔的亲吻“睡觉吧ani，不要想那么多。”

Anakin乖巧的抱着他磨蹭了两下，让下颚在obiwan头顶找到了一个舒适的位置，他终于获得平静的原力柔软安逸的环绕着两人。

都是你的错obiwan，都是你的错。

——————————END——————————


End file.
